


Satan's little Secret

by kissa_kitty0325



Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, gangs all here other than Belfie, how satan starts getting soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325
Summary: Yeah I came up with this one while flying high on Monster and Weed. Interesting combo. I remembered this crazy guy where I worked start talking to me about how Monster is the devil's drink, ect, ect, ect… And I thought...what if it was? And here we are.Happy Reading!Kissa
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627390
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Satan's little Secret

I covered my mouth with my hand as I gave a huge yawn, my body trying it's best to add more oxygen to the brain to make up for the lack of sufficient rest. I was trying my damned best to keep from falling straight onto my face in a dead sleep complete with very unladylike snoring. 

After our Pact, Levi had started inviting me to his aquatic themed room for anime and gaming, two things we shared a passion for. Gaming with Levi was amazing fun, and he had even gone to Lucifer on my behalf to get my computer from my apartment in the Human World, which he of course denied doing. As a result, I paid him back by gaming with him just about any time he asked, which is exactly why I was shuffling to breakfast this morning like a damn zombie. 

By the time I made it to my room it was just after 3am, so asleep by 3:30. It's not as if I hadn't pulled all-nighters before, or gotten by with less sleep in a day. I've done both many times before, but here I didn't have my standard crutch of an energy drink to make it through the day. I stifled another yawn as I pulled out my chair at the dining table, reaching for the coffee carafe almost simultaneously.  
  
"By all that's unholy!" The outburst from Asmodeus brought everyone's attention directly to me. "Kitten! You have bags under your eyes!" The Avatar of Lust sounded appalled at even the thought.

Mammon, in his usual tactless manner, couldn't keep from commenting either as I sat down next to him while pouring myself a cup of joe.

"You look like shit…"

"Thanks for the glowing reviews guys….way to make things better." I spread the sarcasm thick as the towering stack of pancakes in front of Beel.

Satan and Levi entered the room from opposite sides, and I looked over at Levi, gratified to see I wasn't the only one who looked like crap from lack of sleep.

"Morning Levi." 

Levi, the Avatar of Envy, didn't even speak, wordlessly stretching his hand toward the coffee carafe. I passed it over, getting a grunt in thanks from the purplish-blue haired demon.

"Levi and Kissa...Up playing your games all night again?"

Levi gave a snort, not phased in the least by Satan's disapproving tone.

"As if you weren't up all night yourself, hypocrite."

I think it was the sound of the aluminum can being placed on the table that brought my attention into sharp focus as Satan took his seat.

My mouth dropped open in shock as I took in the sight of Satan with a can of my personal liquid crack, Monster energy drink. 

"Where did you get that?" My eyes flicked between the energy drink and Satan, almost still in disbelief. "Scratch that… how do -I- get one?"

"Darling, how do I ever get you to look at ME the way you are looking at that beverage?" Asmodeus practically purred at the bare need and restrained lust he saw in my eyes.

Satan didn't miss it either, his teal eyes dancing with calculated mischief as he studied me, the grin slowly stretching across his face not even registering on my radar.

Lucifer spoke up, the last to enter the dining room, but had heard the conversation loud and clear. To Satan's apparent displeasure, the Avatar of Pride made sure to point out a glaringly obvious issue that my mind was failing to process.

"Maybe you should consider being less obvious about wanting something so badly while in a room of demons….."

A little switch clicked in my head at Lucifer's admonishment, and I turned my head to look at the eldest demon as he sat himself at the table with the rest of us.

"Good point." I turned back to Satan, the slightly mocking smile on his face making Lucifer's words hit home. "What will it cost me to get one of those? Within reason of course, and I'm well aware that it's not a question of money.”

Lucifer sighed, one hand going up to his brow to massage away the headache that was slowly spreading across his temple.

"What are you offering?" Satan cocked his head to the side, pulled out a brand spankin new, unopened can and set it on the table with a smirk.

"30 minute back rub...no happy ending."

"Awww…. where's the fun in that?"

"Wasn't talking to you, Asmo." I didn't even blink, still watching the play of thought across Satan's face.

“Hey, if Satan doesn’t want a back rub I’ll take it…If yer givin it away for free that is.” Mammon’s voice dropped to a mumble that I still caught, sitting next to him as I was. “Not like I want your hands on me or nuttin…”

Satan’s lips were curled into a beguiling smirk, making my breath hitch just a second in surprise. I have always considered Satan to be the perfect blend of Professor and Prankster, although the latter was usually reserved for taking out his ire on the Eldest brother. His hair was a golden blonde, the yellow of a morning sunrise over the Caribbean sea, the teal blue of his eyes only completing the picture. Where most people in the world have their noses shoved against the screen of their phone, Satan was seen, more often than not, with his nose in a book, even while walking between classes at R.A.D.

For a minute, I couldn’t stop thinking that he really was stunning. I could feel his rage, like a hum against my skin whenever he was around, the power so much like that of Lucifer, but so different as well. Like the difference between getting your skin burnt with fire or with cold; both burn your skin, but there’s a toss up between which one hurts more. 

He kept it contained more or less, and there had only been one incident I had stepped into after the fact at R.A.D. Some demon had made a comment that pissed off Satan, which resulted in about several serious wounds, a dozen unconscious demons, and a broken window. Mind you, it happened in less than 10 seconds and the calm, cool and collected fake smile was plastered back on his face, which was quite unnerving when you think about it.

“I’m inclined to agree with Mammon for once…a back rub sounds more like a reward than a payment. Something that should be freely given and received.” His voice took on a low tone steeped in honey and hints of bitter chocolate that made my lower body clench in unconscious response.

_Holy Shit! Is Satan actually flirting??_

It was a whole new layer of sexy to add on top of the lean, blonde work of art that is Satan. As if Mammon would let that comment pass in his presence though.

"Oi! None of that now!"

Satan didn't even respond, completely ignoring Mammon's outburst as if it never occurred, irritating the Hell out of the Avatar of Greed. Instead, he leveled his gaze at me his demand tripping across his tongue with no effort at all.

"I could use another set of eyes on the club budget paperwork before the quarterly meeting next week."

It took a second for his words to register, my mind still tumbling over the idea of Satan as sexy.

_Paperwork??_

"Done. Gimmie!"

Considering I liked stepping though the mine fields of intrigue and bureaucracy, budget paperwork sounded like more a reward to me than the back rub would have been. (Satan hadn’t been wrong with that idea.)

Satan’s eyes widened in response, as if surprised that I would agree, before he painted that smile of his back across his face. I couldn’t tell if I just pissed him off or complimented him. Either way, he had the same expression.

Satan tossed the can across the table to me, much to Lucifer's displeasure. I caught the slick aluminium easily, popping open the top as soon as it hit my hands and taking a big swig before setting it down with a contented sigh.

“I expect to see you in the Council Room every night after classes until the budget meeting on Wednesday, starting tonight.”

I was practically dancing in my seat.

“You got it, Chief!” I couldn’t help the wide grin across my face as I drink once more from my now-earned can of liquid gold. A thought occurred to me then, of how in the Hell, (pardon the pun), he ended up with my gamer crack in the first place. “Hey, Satan?” I waited as he looked over at me, his teal eyes curious. “How do you have a Monster here in the Devildom anyway?”

Asmo immediately burst out laughing.

“Oh, Darling! You don’t know?” Asmodeus could barely contain himself. “Our dear Satan is a regular entrepreneur. He owns the company!”

“Now, now, Asmo…” Satan sat back with a smirk, thoroughly pleased with himself. “I am a silent member of the board of directors who just happens to own the majority of stock.”

My mouth flew open in shock as I stared across the table, not quite believing what I just heard. 

“Which means you own the damn company….How dare you keep such a secret from me!” 

The knowledge did however, jog my memory of a rumor I had heard regarding the company who produced Monster.

“Are you telling me that crazy, right wing religious bitch was right??”

Mammon got into the conversation after sharing a glance at Beel over my head before the two turned to look at me sitting at the table between them.

“What religious bitch?”

“There was some stuff I remember reading on the internet about some crazy woman who said that God had spoken to her saying that Monster energy drink was owned by Satan worshippers. She was saying how the ‘M’ in monster stood as the ‘666’ sign of Satan, and that the upside down cross in the ‘o’ was a mockery of Christianity.” My eyes bore into Satan’s waiting for him to say something. Silence was his answer, his smile only widening just slightly in mockery, making my blue eyes go wide.

“Oh you’re shittin me!” I bust out laughing as Lucifer huffed at the head of the table.

“Is it too much to ask that you all speak like civilized beings at the table?”

“Aww come on Lucifer…there’s nothing wrong with a bit of colorful language.” I smirked, looking from Lucifer to Satan before giving Satan my full attention. “That is absolutely epic, you know that right?” I looked down at the can in my hand as I took a huge swig before raising my eyes to his and finishing my thought. “I think I like this shit even more now!” The chuckle rolled off my tongue and a curious look passed briefly through Satan’s eyes, so fast I would never have seen it if I hadn’t been looking directly at him.

Strangely enough, ever since then, once a week, a four pack of Monster Energy Drink ends up at my bedroom door.


End file.
